Expand.
$\begin{aligned} ( x{-4})(x-6)&= x(x-6){-4}(x-6) \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} \phantom{( x{-4})(x-6)}&=x^2-6x-4x+24 \\\\ &=x^2-10x+24 \end{aligned}$